


Message in a bottle

by Tiduspoorpants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiduspoorpants/pseuds/Tiduspoorpants
Summary: Harry Hook and Gil are having trouble adjusting to life on The Island of the Lost without their friend and captain by their side. Can Harry carry on without the praise and guidance of Uma? And can Gil keep his friend’s mind from cracking as more and more children are brought over to Auradon, and their victory after Uma’s departure seems less and less imminent.





	1. Trust Issues

_“Mateys! We ride with the tide!”_

Harry’s call to arms echoed in the minds of the Wharf Rats, hours after King Ben had announced that the barrier was coming down it seemed that nothing of the sort was coming – no sign of Uma, or The King anywhere near The Isle, the bridge, or the surrounding seas; Noone was coming to release the pirates from their Auradon installed prison sentence.

As the morning sun began to disappear behind the dark clouds above The Isle, so did the Rats scarper back to Ursula’s chip shop and their sheltered hovels to nurse their wounds and wounded ego, leaving only two behind to watch the waves lap against their broken and marooned ship. Harry and Gil, Uma’s most loyal, and most lost without her orders, and her praise to fill their days.

“Boy, Uma must be having lots of fun if she is taking so long” Gil broke the silence, smiling without a care that they had been abandoned, likely not even aware that Uma wasn’t coming; his big white smile simply put there in happiness that his Captain and boss was out there having fun doing wicked things with her freedom.

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew better than his dimwitted friend, if they hadn’t razed Auradon with swords and fire by now, chances were that Uma had failed whatever she had put in motion during the cotillion. And now he wasn’t Uma’s first mate, he was… Captain? Was that how it worked? Did he now step into her shoes like some kind of pirate Vice President?

“Yeah, loads of fun I’m bettin’” Harry drawled, venom dripping as what had been hope and excitement twisted in his gut to form disappointment, regret and something darker, tinged with smoke that tasted bitter on his tongue with only a thought – Betrayal. Uma had jumped through the barrier, their one and only chance, one he could have taken with her but she had gone on her own, abandoned them and left them to the dark tides of The Isle of the Lost where they had to fight not for fun, but just for a meal and as much as Harry enjoyed tormenting the locals, it meant nothing if he had nobody to praise him for his work, or tell him who to torment that day.

Harry was lost and it hadn’t even been a day since Uma had gone.

“You think so Har? Do you think she’s made the King beg for his life? Or maybe she’s Queen? _Queen Uma_ ” Gil said the title with such reverence you could tell he only wanted the absolute best for the woman who had lead him, fed him and been one of his only friend’s since childhood.

The blonde spun on his feet, boots squeaking on the wet wooden pier as he turned to face Harry, finally peeling his eyes off the Auradon horizon, wanting to plan their first day together in the land that they had only ever seen through dark skies and restless waters.

“Yeah, Queen Uma. Queen of her side of the bloody barrier!” Harry snarled, tossing his sword at the pier with a clatter that made Gil jump in surprise, the blonde bending down to pick it back up only to have it knocked out of his hands by the swipe of a hooked hand.

“Yeah but that side is _Auradon_ , Harry. Queen of Auradon!” Gil almost laughed at the thought of Uma sitting atop a throne, the wonderful thought of he and Harry either side of her commanding the people as her left and right hands. He could almost taste the food that they could get from inside the castle, food Gaston had loved to point out was much better than the leftover slop they got on The Isle. Gil might even get to try, dare he say it? _Fresh eggs!_

The smile was practically wiped off of Gil’s face as the cold steel of Harry’s hook suddenly struck him across the cheek, snapping him out of his reverie enough for him to notice that Harry was not excitedly waiting for freedom or battle, but seething before him.

“You’re dreamin’ fishbait! She ain’t coming” Harry practically spat at the other, brandishing his hook in Gil’s face. “Uma _is not_ coming” he repeated himself, trying to get the notion through Gil’s decidedly thick, well, everything – especially his skull.

Gil was having none of that though and simply brushed the hook aside and cupped Harry’s face “I trust her” he said and brushed his thumb across the other’s high cheekbone in a gentle, soothing touch that only someone uncorrupted by the evil of the island could muster. He truly believed that Uma would not abandon them, simply because if he were in the place of the sea witch, Gil wouldn’t abandon them.

Harry was disarmed by the gentle gesture and felt his face heat up with more than just frustration that he had missed out on the greatest battle of his lifetime. They didn’t do kindness, or gentle, but here was good old Gil, so thick in the head that not even the purest evil that the world could bring could infect him.

“And you trust her too” Gil added, the smile returning to his face, eyes turning back towards the sea where he could see the cruise ship that the cotillion had taken place on pull into a harbor far in the distance, certain that Uma was walking off that boat with either blood on her hands, or a crown on her head.

“Yeah… I do…” Harry said quietly, though his certainty was of another kind, resigned to the fact that he could either trust Uma by her word, or judge her by the actions of the villain kid she was. It was hard to place your trust in evil, but he had a shining beacon beside him to help him calm. For now Harry was not going to rampage through the island with rage and hurt; For now.

Gil crossed his legs underneath him and sat on the pier, patting the spot beside him for Harry to join him should he wish to join him in waiting for Uma.

With a huff Harry plopped down beside Gil, he’d give Uma the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she was still tied up in battle and just hadn’t gotten to the island barrier situation yet. He’d wait for the moment, but soon he’d have to go and rally the tired and beaten Wharf Rats, and he wasn’t certain he would be able to hold them together if she truly weren’t coming back.

 

* * *

 

“So this list is every villain kid you can think of that deserves a second chance to come to Auradon Prep?” King Ben asked when Evie had brought the beautifully written list of names to him on blue rose printed stationary to him, she knew the children who would benefit the most from being away from the island’s miseries and of course their villain parents who had earned their places in that misery.

“Yup! It’s not every kid on the island or anything, I don’t know _everyone_ ” Evie gave her hair a flip, knowing that she was popular enough to know _most_ of the villain kids that were either the right age, or deserved a second chance. On the very top of that list being Dizzy Tremaine whom Evie knew would love Auradon Prep, and simply no longer having to sweep up after her evil grandmother.

“But you’re certain they are all safe to come here?” Ben had all the reason in the world to be cautious, after all when Mal and the others came they had almost brought down the barrier and ended their peace when Maleficent broke through to the side where magic still existed.

“Look, Ben, if safety was the issue, you wouldn’t have asked Mal and the others here. They are villains, but we both know we can learn good just as much as we learned bad. Give them a chance” Evie put a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder with a soft smile, knowing it was hard to invite literal evil into his kingdom, but it was for a good cause.

“That’s true…” he hummed for a second, still unsure but he knew he had to be King right now and had to make a decision to keep his word to Evie or go back on it for safety concerns. Knowing he wasn’t the type to lie it was merely a second before he was signing the bottom of the page and adding a wax seal to press his ring’s sigil into and making it an official royal decree under his rule.

“I’ll have this sent to Lumiere and he will organize them to be collected” Ben smiled and set the paper down into the out tray on his desk for the former candelabra to collect and put into motion. There would be a lot to organize, they had to get rooms together for the villain kids, as well as sort out the timetables for their classes as well as prepare Fairy Godmother for the larger size to her Goodness 101 class. It would take some time to get everything together but they didn’t have to get everybody all at once, which would make things a lot easier to manage over time, but that was something for his court to work on, all Ben had to do was make the decision and that was done.

Evie cooed in delight, giving Ben a tight squeeze and beaming at him “Thank you Ben, you have no idea how much this means to me – means to them” she could already picture sweet little Dizzy on this side of things, the girl never really fit in on The Isle, and now she would have the chance to blossom without being repressed.

“Just let me know the second there is any trouble, I-I mean _if_ there is any trouble” Ben stumbled, hating that even after dating Mal for so long and even visiting the island for himself he still automatically assumed that trouble would follow wherever the residents roamed.

He awkwardly adjusted the neck of his blue and gold tie, feeling bad for assuming things, especially when Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had proven to be wonderfully positive and exciting additions to Auradon since they arrived.

Evie gave a sigh, shaking her head in a way that made her pretty blue hair fall over her face, mildly insulted that even after saving Auradon – twice mind you – the villain kids were still just that to the locals, villains.

“You just focus on King stuff, okay Ben. I’ll focus on villain stuff” she was basically going to take the fall for any wrongdoings from the kids on that list if anything did go wrong, not Ben. She had far more to lose than the prettyboy King if anybody tried to repeat trying to take over the world. Getting sent back to The Isle was not something she wanted and she was banking on the fact that the other kids would feel the same too much to misbehave.

“Okay- okay. Let Mal know that I’ll be back late tonight. Court will probably have a conniption when they see this list” he tapped on the signed and sealed paper and turned to the other papers on his desk that needed his attention before he would head off to put everything in motion.

“Yeah… Good luck Ben” Evie gave a soft sigh and headed for the door, closing it with a soft click behind her. This was going to be a huge step for Auradon, but she just had the feeling that it was the right thing, the fair thing to do. And Evie was nothing if not fair.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks, Harry had watched for two weeks as Auradon flag waving limousines came and went, kidnapping villain kids and whisking them away to that pretty pink princess hell; Two weeks he had waited with Gil at the pier for Uma to usher them to a swashbuckling victory over those royal bastards that were stealing away his friends and victims like they were toys to be collected.

Uma had jumped the barrier, and he wanted to repeat the action but the security had been increased along the entrance where the broken bridge gave way to a magical golden road, he wouldn’t be able to easily slip past them, let alone make the swim to the other shore without getting his ass eaten like he was fish food – Sea witch Harry was not. If only they had a ship that wasn’t full of holes and marooned against the rocks, he might have had enough time to sail out. But who was he kidding, they would probably lose half the damn ship if he tried, he’d never sailed a day in his life. Some pirate he was.

“Raugh!” Harry let out a growl of annoyance and swung at the television in the chip shop with his hook, sick and tired of waiting, and watching others get the second chance he and Gil, and Uma deserved. Except Uma no longer needed her second chance, she had found hers and taken it on her own terms.

Gil swallowed the overly cooked hardboiled egg he had been chewing on and looked at his friend with concern, he had become more unhinged as the time passed and without Uma to ground him, Gil was afraid that Harry would do something drastic just to get the edge of his anger blunted.

“Come on Harry, you have to eat something or Uma will get mad at you for wasting her food” the blonde made an attempt to put some eggs in front of him, but the other just snarled in distaste at it. Gil was certain he hadn’t seen the other eat anything that didn’t have some sort of alcohol content since the first limousine had collected Dizzy, and bread soaked in stale beer did not sound nutritious or appetizing in the slightest.

“Uma can’t do nothing about what she can’t see” Harry seethed, knocking the metal cafeteria plate covered in Auradon’s unwanted and leftover food off the wooden table in Ursula’s chip shop. It didn’t even seem to bother anyone but Harry that Ursula had taken the news of Uma’s disappearance and failure to bring down the barrier like someone had told her they had ran out of clams.

Did nobody around here _care_ that Harry’s world had crumbled around him and he was the one expected to pick it up like he had been the one to break it himself.

_…In the latest news: Auradon’s newest upcoming jewelry designer Dizzy Tremaine has made a huge splash after her designs made their debut at the recent Auradon Prep cotillion…_

The reporter on screen didn’t get the chance to finish her report on the girl as Harry’s hook smashed through the glass, sending jolts of electricity through the angry pirate. “Traitorous curl!” he yelled, shaking his hand from the jolt of electricity that had ran through the television through his hook and right to his gloved fingertips.

Dizzy had never been one of their crew, but she was Isle born and raised, her defection to Auradon and willingness to do so under King Ben’s rules and reign boiled his blood.

“When I get my hook on those Auradon freaks, I’m going to feed them to the sharks!” Harry pointed at the smashed television, storming away from it like it had personally insulted him. Gil following on hasty steps behind him, having risked electric shock to remove the hook from its destroyed electric prison, making sure his friend had his most precious possession for when the adrenaline wore off and he cared about its presence more than he cared that he was breaking inside.

“ _Stop_ following me Gil! I don’t need a babysitter, and I certainly don’t want you trying to calm me down!” he barked, snatching the hook from the blonde before continuing his path down cobblestone streets towards somewhere, anywhere that didn’t remind him of Uma, knocking shop wares from tables and stacked belongings into piles of mess as he wrote a path of destruction all the way to Mal’s hideout. Not much of a hideout if everyone knew where it was.

“I’m not- I’m not gonna babysit you Harry” Gil breathed out, watching as Harry threw his boot at the sign that would lift the gate to Mal’s former hideout and storming up the stairs one shoe on, one shoe off. Harry was the one that would follow Uma to the ends of the earth, obey every command with glee, he was supposed to be the brains and Gil the brawn but drunk Harry was something completely different, drunk Harry did stupid things, things even Gil knew were stupid and that was a feat for him.

The blonde hesitated for only a second before following Harry, taking the steps two by two only to find the pirate standing in the middle of the graffiti filled room, shaking visibly. Was he…crying?

“Ha…haha…hahaha!” Gil winced as Harry slowly peeled into a demented laughter, staring at the mural of Mal with a fire in his eyes that Gil knew meant Harry wanted blood – he wanted  
Mal’s blood and no other would sate his bloodthirst.

“Harry… you alright?” Gil dared to step closer to the other, watching Harry in this state was nothing new, but it was harder to watch when he was unable to call Uma over to quell the rage of the pirate. And Gil was certain he couldn’t flash a smile that could disarm Harry if Harry was already completely raw with emotion like this.

“Alright? Alright!?” Harry spun to face Gil, eyeliner smudged and blue eyes raging as he stormed at the other so fast that Gil stumbled backwards, barely avoiding tripping over his own feet as he found himself pinned between an angry pirate and paint covered wall. “I’ll be _alright_ when the barrier drops and Mal’s crew are dead and buried!” he bared his teeth at Gil, hoping to frighten the blonde so that he could drink and destroy in peace.

“Well if Uma-“ Gil tried, immediately being cut off by a finger over his lips, tasting salt and bitterness on the other’s skin.

“Uma, what?” Harry glared at the mention of their Captain’s name, what was Gil going to suggest Uma did to fix the problem that Uma was currently not even present to do. “What is our dearest Captain going to do exactly when we are stuck here and she’s out there having the time of her life?” Harry backed off, glancing around Mal’s hideout and spotting the graffiti that had been crossed out crudely – a perfect rendition of Uma in black ink crossed out in red – stumbling over himself to touch the mere picture of what had been by his side since he was a young boy.

He was the picture of misery, one shoe, smudged eyeliner and smelling of beer and blood. But even the image of Uma was something that called loyalty, and contentment out of a boy so angry at the world he could slaughter every man in his path just to take his place by her side again.

Those blue eyes softened from blood thirst to something warmer, sadder, less hellfire and more warm seawater, looking at her it was like a piece of him was temporarily glued back in place.

“Why’d you have to go… we were a team… a posse… I’m supposed to help you raze the land” Harry whispered, bare fingertips brushing over the facsimile as if she stood before him. He was so confused, he was her most loyal friend, but right now he despised her for running and not taking them with her. The two thoughts conflicting and making him teeter back and forth between anger and loneliness.

“I’m going to go find some food, stay here okay?” Gil could see that the other drew comfort from Uma’s portrait and risked a soft hand on Harry’s back, giving the other a little squeeze before backing away to leave Harry to his whispers with Uma. It reminded him of when his friends would plot misery and mischief after Mal’s crew had left for Auradon, except there was no plotting; It was just Harry talking to a wall.


	2. Ink stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More children have been taken to the Auradon Prep school, and Harry and Gil still wait for their beloved pirate Queen, can Harry handle not seeing, breathing and touching the space between them much longer? Maybe his dreams will be better than reality after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage sex warning for this chapter.

The light that entered the room was luckily filtered through dirty painted glass, lucky for Harry that is because his head throbbed with every wicked pulse of his black little heart. Days of drinking swill and every drop of alcohol he could get his hooked hand on had left him able to avoid the real world in place of one that wobbled and tilted with every sip – why accept reality when drunken stupors were so much… _fun._

At least until the hangover set in.

Harry rolled over, pulling the tattered blanket over his head and curling against the warm body in the bed beside him, tucking his nose between the bared shoulder blades of his bedmate and giving a nuzzle, inhaling the smell of salt and sea that lingered there. His hands sliding to caress up and over rough skin and toned muscles like if he pressed too hard they would have crumbled under his fingertips like a wet sandcastle.

“Uma…” he drawled, dragging the name like it was a holy word to be worshipped and revered, imagining for just a moment that he was right where he belonged.

“Uma? Is she back?” Gil sat up, jostling Harry from their sleepy private snuggle and looking around Mal’s hideout with sleep crusted eyes and bleary excited confusion, hoping to see more than just abandoned building and graffiti covered walls.

“Oh, you’re dreamin’ Har?” Gil realized after a thorough look from corner to corner where he sat, glancing down at the undressed pirate first mate that had passed out after stealing something experimental from Dr. Facilier’s apothecary that had gotten them both drunker than Gaston on the anniversary of Belle’s wedding. He gave the other a pat on the shoulder of sympathy, he too dreamed of Uma and their days with her leading them into mischief and mayhem, he just didn’t think Harry even could dream with how much he had been drinking since the first limousine came and collected Dizzy Tremaine.

“Dreaming?” of course Harry had to have been dreaming, Uma didn’t take up so much bed and she certainly didn’t have biceps like Gaston’s boy did. Wishful thinking had transformed Gil into her between the realms of drunk and awake. The boy could never replace the feel of her, but his body had let him pretend for just a moment that his heaven was under that tattered sheet where nobody could disturb them; their own little hideout.

“Ugh, why are you in my bed?” Harry grumbled, giving Gil a shove so that the boy abruptly slipped off the bed, taking the tattered sheet with him and leaving Harry laying there with nothing but gloves and socks protecting him from the cold air that permeated the abandoned building, making the first mate curl into a ball, glaring out past his knees with blood shot, eyeliner smudged eyes.

Gil popped up into a seated position, wrapping the sheet around his shoulders and tilted his head curiously “Your bed? This is Mal’s bed, an’ I didn’t want to be rude an’ sleep in Evie’s bed. You didn’t seem to mind last night” the words came quick fire and seemed so much louder in the empty space where not even the sounds of the markets nearby could reach this high up.

“Not so loud! I’m too hungover for your mouth” Harry snapped, grabbing a nearby pillow that seemed stuffed with scraps of fabric to bulk it out instead of luxurious feathers like on Auradon and hid his own face under it, hoping to muffle the boys voice from his sensitive hangover burdened ears. Only once he was certain Gil wasn’t still trying to explain did he peak an eye out, looking straight at tanned ass and muscular thighs, but that wasn’t the most offensive thing in the room, no, it was a smell that he only noticed after; the smell of pickles.

Gil had stood to collect a jar of pickled eggs from the window ledge nearby, cracking open the lid and giving a good whiff of the smell with a pleased sigh.

“My Dad says nothing kills a hangover like the hair of the dog that bit you. But since there are no dogs here I figured this would be the next best thing” Gil said brandishing the open jar near where Harry was peeking out from the pillow and wafting the salty sour smell his direction with a toothy smile.

“Oof! That smells putrid!” Harry protested trying and failing to squirm away from the muscular idiot that was his pickled egg brandishing friend. You could see Harry’s face going slightly green, even under the smudged makeup, he would eat slop off the floor but Gaston family specialty eggs sounded worse than licking chewing gum off Cruella’s boot – not that Harry had ever done that mind you.

“’Course it does, it’s got to cut through all the booze you’ve been drinking. Got to be strong, you know? Come on, just drink some, you’ll feel better I promise” and as if Gil truly believed his words he plopped back down on the bed and took a sip of the pickled egg juice, licking his lips of the salty sour brine and scrunching his nose at the powerful assault to his senses. That would hopefully cut right through everything in Harry, and plus, eggs are good for you!

“I’d rather drink paint thinner…” Harry grumbled, sitting up and taking the jar from the other and taking a huge gulp of the slightly orange coloured liquid, not wanting to seem less of a man than simple Gil. He was proud of himself for all of two seconds before he realized just how awful that taste was. It was musky, salty, sour, and nothing like the rotten leftovers he had eaten all his life, this was something else entirely.

“Jiminy fuckin’ cricket! How the hell do you eat those all the time? And how are you not bloody _dead!?_ ” He wanted to rip his tongue out of his head but for now simply scraping his tongue against his leather glove would have to do.

Gil chuckled, grinning down at his much livelier friend now that he had his jumpstart into reality. If he had learned anything over the years of watching former villain’s drink themselves into oblivion it was how to cure a hangover.

“Does it matter? You’re not dying anymore, right?” He reached over to take the jar back and secured the lid tightly to keep the eggs safe for eating later. Because yes, he intended to eat them.

Harry had a moment of pause, Gil was right, his head wasn’t splitting open with every word either of them spoke – at least nowhere near as badly – and his mouth didn’t taste like the bottom of an ashtray that had beer spilled in it anymore, though he wasn’t certain the new taste was any better than the old one. Either way he did feel like he could actually survive the morning thanks to him.

“Yeah yeah…” Harry rolled his eyes at Gil’s smug little smile and put the pillow back in place so he could lay down and get a little more shut eye.

“Blanket” he demanded, holding his gloved hand out and expecting Gil to hand over the thin tattered thing to him. Instead Gil tried to take his spot beside the other on the bed again, pulling the blanket up over their bodies with a smile, happy to get some more sleep on any day.

“Uh, what do you think you're doing? Hm?” Harry raised a brow at Gil, blue eyes looking expectantly at the other like Gil had done something he knew he shouldn’t have, again.

“Coming back to bed, what does it look like?” there was that confused expression again, one more commonplace on Gil’s face than one of understanding. Harry had let him sleep beside him plenty of times, mostly drunk times, but plenty before; Why not now?

“Ah ah, no, no, no. _You_ have the next shift at the chip shop. You’ve got work to do matey” he held his hand up at Gil’s chest, painted nails slightly scratching at the tanned muscles in a mildly threatening manner, encouraging the other to get up and go to work, mostly because he didn’t want to have to do it himself and Ursula wouldn’t do it herself.

There was a soft pout on Gil’s face, and Harry could tell he wanted to protest, but after a glance at Harry’s intensely incessant expression he resigned himself to obeying the other’s order like he would any other day. Just because Uma wasn’t around didn’t mean Gil didn’t still completely follow his chain of command.

He slipped back out of the bed and set about finding where his clothing had been scattered that night, bending and flexing his body in ways that made the dim lights and shadows catch, outlining every dimple and strong line that he had on his muscular frame. He was a beautiful man to be sure, he wasn’t all there, but he was certainly something to look at.

Harry knew the boy wouldn’t notice if he simply lay there and watch him dress, the kid wouldn’t even know what perversion meant, let alone what it looked like. Which was fine for Harry since Gil was far too soft hearted to know what people wanted to do to that fit body of his.

 Harry bit his lip, as Gil bent over to pull up his trousers, now that was a sight to behold, it wasn’t Uma’s silken skin, but it wasn’t a bad sight considering Gil didn’t even know how to use what he had – he was far too simple to even understand he was attractive, right?

“Oh, Gil? When you’re done, bring me some grog won’t you?” he asked, stretching out under the blanket and resting his hands behind his head, quite comfortable for a bed that was padded unevenly and would probably fall apart if he tried to do anything too rough on it.

“No” Gil threw back with a chuff of annoyance, he wasn’t going to let Harry continue his self-destructive bender any longer. Just because he wasn’t hungover now didn’t mean that Harry was any less unhinged, and alcohol did not need to be added.

“Yes” Harry flexed his jaw, staring at Gil with a look that said not to fuck with him, just because Gil was attractive didn’t get him a free pass to disobey him.

“No” Gil tried to push back, his voice already wavering under the force of cold blue, eyeliner smudged eyes that made him feel like his was standing naked in front of the entire crew, and not in the fun kind of way.

“Uh, I think yes” this time Harry pointed his hook right at the other, as if aiming a pistol. This far away from Gil he couldn’t even lay a finger on him, but the threat of being on the other end of his hook tended to work well enough on the inhabitants of The Isle.

“…Yes” Gil finally gave in, unable to withstand the force of the stare he was receiving from Harry, those blue eyes boring into him and stripping him of every notion that he had a choice in the matter at all. Only two looks could bring him to that state of mind, Uma’s commanding brown eyes and the ice blue that could strike fear in the hearts of all men that came before it.

“Good boy” Harry said with a smirk, rolling over and burying his face in the pillows, hoping to return to the blissful state of oblivion where Uma permeated his senses, instead of pickle juice and muscular boy. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could feel good again, instead of the aching hole that burned inside him, getting raw around the edges as more days passed with nothing from the sea witch. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could convince himself that he wasn’t losing his mind. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

 

It was harder to sneak across a pier than you would think, the sound of water lightly lapping against the wooden posts barely enough to cover the sound of boots and squeaking wooden boards in the middle of the night, but stealth was the last on the mind of the two lovers in arms as they stripped clothing off each other, letting the items drop where they might, caring nought for anything but the sight and touch of bared skin.

“What’s my name?” Uma breathed into Harry’s lips, grabbing the boy by his bared shoulders and dragging him backwards with her down into the water, where the pier sank slightly down, making a path right into the tumultuous dark waters where most men feared to tread. But Uma was no man, and feared not sharks or eels, this was _her_ domain.

His hook lay abandoned somewhere near his pants, but the most precious thing in his eyes right now was currently breathing with his every breath, waiting for the word she wanted to hear with her own lips barely touching his. She would not allow him to lean in for another kiss until he obediently gave her what she wanted to hear.

“Uma” the word was barely more than a whisper, like a prayer in the dark from his lips for her ears only, rewarded with fierce lips on his, taking his breath even more than the cold water as it sunk up past his calves, a stark chill compared to the heated flesh that yearned for his Captain.

His feet slipped under him without his boots to keep his grip on the slippery wooden floor, forcing him down into the water while Uma gripped his face in strong, demanding hands above him, barely breaking the kiss long enough to straddle above him, her legs gripping his waist tight and holding him where she wanted him at her complete and utter mercy.

His hips bucked helplessly, pinned down he could barely enjoy the water sliding over his cock let alone what he truly wanted from her. He wanted so desperately to press up inside of her and let her overtake his every sense, but she was in control, she always was and would always be in control.

“ _Please”_ he begged, blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight as he looked up at her, watching the way the water glistened against her dark skin and sent her braids floating like some kind of mythical creature of the deep. He was weak, hot inside and out, and the only thing that could douse the fire in his belly was being inside her.

A laugh peeled from her, soft and melodious and heavenly to Harry’s ears “Oh so you beg now?” It was less a question than a statement, mocking him for the weakness that he had for her in his state, brushing her braids over one shoulder and tapping her shoulder with a finger, wordlessly commanding Harry with just a touch that he followed, desperate to win her favour.

His lips worshipped her skin, her shoulder, her neck, collar and between her breasts, brushing against the golden shell that never left her even when she was stripped of every last piece of fabric. Each tap of her finger against her caramel skin was followed by swollen pink lips, tasting every bit that she would allow him to.

She practically purred under his worship, getting off on the way he got off on her, thighs squeezing his waist tightly and rutting herself against his abdominal muscles in a way that splashed water around them with every rock of her hips. The sound of water splashing loud, but all she could hear was his breath and the way it caught every time she got even close to slipping over his sex.

He was coming undone beneath her, he could almost scream with desire, instead growling guttural against her skin and taking her nipple between his teeth, beaming as she cried out in shock from the pleasure pain, satisfied at the noise that echoed across the water around them.

Her thighs trembled enough for him to buck, mischievously brushing the blunt of his hot cock against where he so desperately wanted to slip in, both of them freezing up and moaning at the touch of their hot desire under the water.

“Hey! Is someone out there?” a voice called down the pier and both Harry and Uma quickly rolled, dipping under the walkway, looking up as booted feet so familiar walked above them, searching for the sounds they had heard. Gil.

“Shhh” Uma pressed her finger to Harry’s lips and wrapped her legs around him, letting him press inside slowly, her body engulfing his cock in hot, wet slick. It was so hard for him to not moan but she had given the order to be quiet, and he would follow even if it meant biting his own lip hard enough to hurt.

He had her pressed up against one of the wooden posts, rocking his hips with the movement of the waves so as not to alert Gil to what they were doing below him. He had been waiting for this all day, hating that they had to sneak out after dark just for alone time, but it was almost fun fucking in secret, just in earshot of the other boy.

It was a game, whoever moans loses, and Harry and Uma were both determined to win.

She pulled his hair and bucked, holding his jaw with her other hand and forcing him to look her in the eyes as his body shook with pleasure, dirty moves that she _knew_ drove Harry wild, the forceful control she had making his hips stutter, push deeper, harder into her.

He practically forgot he was supposed to be keeping quiet, eyes rolling back into his head with a guttural noise, he was so close, but he had to wait for her command – her permission – he could not come before she was done using his body for her pleasures.

Slipping a hand between them he sought her pleasure button, talented fingers working her into the same kind of frenzy he felt in his belly. He was hot and she was hotter still, and all he wanted was her to release over him.

“Yesss” she hissed, back arching as he pleasured her, breasts bouncing gently as she came undone over him, squeezing him tightly and pulling him in for a passionate kiss to hide her pleasure moans and sucking down his own noises as he filled her up with every last drop of passion his body had to give. Breathing heavily with her, their bodies sandwiched together, and hesitant to part while they rode their combined pleasures in the dark waters.

 His eyes had closed somewhere between her orgasm and his, his blue eyes hoped to look upon the blissful face of his thoroughly fucked and pleasured Captain but before him, spread out and debaucherously flushed, naked with strong thighs either side of Harry’s hips was none other than Gil.

“Gil!?” Harry’s eyes snapped open and he awoke from his naughty dream of Uma and himself, sheet tented and sticking to his body where he had released all over himself in his sleep. His face was flushed from arousal, but also embarrassment at the thought of Gil using him the same way that Uma would happily do so. Gil wasn’t his Captain, Gil wasn’t his woman, Gil wasn’t his Queen. So why then had Gil appeared in his happy place the way he had?

He was actually glad that he was alone at Mal’s hideout, instead of bunked up with other pirates inside the hull of one of the ships dashed alone the coastline. Here at least nobody witnessed his orgasm, and most of all Gil didn’t hear the way he had shouted his name with that pleasure wrecked voice, husky from sleep and orgasm.

Or so Harry thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing, I'd love to know if you like what I do!


	3. Paper hearts

“Okay, so I understand this is probably going to take a lot of work but I don’t think we can really pull more kids off the island if all they are going to do is act out and rebel against the teachers” King Ben sat at his desk, hands folded in his lap in hopes of seeming authoritative even when he felt like anything he said could be brushed off by his audience.

“I think what they need is someone who understands them, so I’m assigning you each a small group to mentor, it’s nothing big, just… help them understand?” he looked at Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos with his big round eyes in a way that made him seem less like a Beast King and more like a puppy looking for approval. Glancing between them all pleadingly, really needing them to agree to this or risk having to cut the transfer program from Isle to Auradon completely for now.

Jay seemed the least warm to the idea, he already had a lot on his plate with Tourney, he really didn’t need to be mentoring a posse of angry teenagers who probably didn’t want to hear a word from someone most on the island would consider a traitor.

“I’ll do my best Ben, but no promises this will work. We aren’t exactly well liked” Evie piqued in, sounding much more level headed than Jay would have if he had put it in his words. Good thing she was more eloquent than he was because ‘fuck off’ wasn’t something you should say to the King.

“Wait, hold up. Define: Mentor. Are we, like, supposed to help them do their homework because I have enough of my own” Carlos was asking the right questions, carrying Dude under his arm he had to know exactly what he was supposed to be doing with these kids. And the most important question of them all. Will they get paid?

“Just… make sure they are adjusting. Keep an eye out for any rogue spell books or magical artefacts” Ben glanced at Mal for that one, not wanting a repeat of their start at Auradon Prep.

“Help them feel welcome” he put more simply for Jay, standing and pushing his chair back so that he could walk around the desk to stand in front of them, holding his palm out for the four of them to see four matching pins he was holding, each one of the Auradon beast crest with a gold ‘M’ underneath.

“These will identify you as mentors” as if the fact they were former isle residents didn’t make them stand out enough, now they got identifying pins.

“Do I have to wear this? It’s so lame” Jay took his and rather than pinning it to his jersey he simply tucked it into his pocket like it was something he wouldn’t mind got pickpocketed from him.

“Please Jay, if this goes well I can add other mentors to the program. People that get you guys. Maybe Lonnie, or Jane?” Ben hoped to pique the interest of the duo of boys, giving them the thought of more time with their potential love interests. Of course any Auradon born mentor would probably need to go through a mentorship training program of their own, but that was a thought for another time.

“I’m in!” Carlos immediately agreed, pinning the mentor badge to his lapel with a little bit of struggle to get it through the thick leather of his jacket, the gold and blue standing out stark against the red, white and black that his wardrobe consisted of.

“Fine…” the tanned boy added, unable to really go against the wishes of his whole team, the villain kids stuck together, always. Even through goodness and righteousness like this.

Mal gave Ben a soft smile, barely a tweak of her lips at the edges, her own silent agreement to mentor the new villain kids. She knew how much someone with her perspective would have helped them adjust when they had arrived, nobody could have prepared them for the self doubt and rejection from the Auradon masses and it had hurt at the time.

“That’s a relief, I will be able to sign off on collecting again” Ben said getting a look of disapproval from Mal at his wording, the villain kids weren’t collectibles, they were people.

“I’ll have your groups organized once everyone arrives. And don’t worry, if it’s too much just let me know and I’ll think of something else” the words were to put the groups mind at ease, but Ben hadn’t any idea of what to do if this really didn’t work out.

The four were dismissed, each one with their badges in hand as well as a temporary manual of instruction on how Auradon and the school expected them to behave with the new intakes. Some made sense like ‘Do not encourage evil activities’ to things that made less sense to them like ‘All students are expected to eat with manners at the table’ as if they weren’t just mentors but etiquette class teachers.

“This whole thing is bull” Jay said, skimming through the pages of the manual, not really taking much of it in and feeling more insulted by title pages and graphs that insinuated Isle kids didn’t know how to be anything but muddy street rats. They were well established criminals, not a village of cavemen.

They arrived at Carlos and Jay’s dorm room, surprised to see that the door was swung open wide but the expected Chad was not the reason it was open. No, rather than the annoying Charming boy, instead a gaggle of royal servants were inside packing the boys things onto trolleys, stacking electronics with suitcases of clothing in ways that made Carlos feel very uncomfortable to watch.

“Woah, woah! What the hell is going on?” Jay demanded, storming into the room and taking a suitcase that was packed with his own possessions from the hands of a flustered servant and hugging it to his chest protectively, not letting said servant take it back no matter how much he pulled.

“King’s order… sir… You are to be moved to the newly established… erhm” the servant cleared his throat before continuing “Villain wing” he finally added, gesturing out the window to where a collection of people were helping Fairy Godmother assemble the new wing of the dormitory, the stone bricks flying about and cementing in place with staggering efficiency – of course _she_ was still allowed to use magic.

The four villain kids stood there with eyes bulging, shocked at the suddenness of this whole thing. If any of them had actually properly read their manuals they would have understood that they were each going to be in charge of a floor of this new wing, with a group of villains under their watchful gaze and mentorship. It was the perfect arrangement to prevent them from destroying things in the main building, simply put them somewhere new.

The shock of the statement was enough for the servant to snatch the suitcase back and continue the emptying of Carlos and Jay’s room.

Jay and Carlos shared a look of concern, glancing from each other to their new accommodations Jay finally breaking the shock induced silence with one statement “You have got to be shitting me…”.

Jay didn’t get to say much more because in moments Evie and Mal were running off towards their own rooms, Evie’s shriek of “My sewing!” a clear indication she realized their room was probably being moved too.

  

* * *

 

 

Gil was a bit frazzled, he was so confused lately – not that he was ever completely all there mind you – but he was simply more so than usual with the disappearance of Uma, some of his friend’s simply no longer living on the island, and one other, very important thing.

_“Gil!?”_

The sound of Harry yelling his name in that voice, one wrecked, aroused and confused, kept replaying in the blonde’s head to the point that he had dropped far too many dishes at Ursula’s fish and chips to count in his pure distracted state. How could he focus on washing dishes and serving customers when he had seen his friend orgasm with his own name on their lips.

Gil had never seen anybody do that before, he had heard other’s get off in the darkness, spilling in their hands in what they thought was a room full of sleeping pirates. But he had never been the source of arousal – or so he had thought. He didn’t know exactly how to process the idea that Harry had been thinking, or rather dreaming, about Gil in that way.

By his third bowl of clam chowder spilled over someone’s head he had been booted from the restaurant, exiled to time out to get himself together. Which was all well and good but without any orders to follow and work his time away all he could do was return to Harry, the source of his mind flip flopping the way it was.

It was times like this that he really needed his Captain’s guidance.

That thought gave Gil an idea, and he snatched some butchers paper used for wrapping fried foods from the kitchen before leaving for the day, roll of paper under one arm and determinisation leading him to the broken bridge that once connected Auradon and the island together.

He flopped down on the warm cement and spread the paper out in front of him, tucking the edges under his feet slightly to hold it down before taking a pencil from behind his ear and starting what Gil would call a heartfelt letter to Uma. He couldn’t see her in person but he wanted her to know that they were having trouble without her guidance. Maybe that would spur her to put her plans in motion faster. Right?

“Didn’t know you could write” a voice called behind Gil, Harry swaggering up to the other and peering over the other’s shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

That was… not a letter.

“I can’t, not really. Didn’t think I’d ever need it” Gil said leaning back against Harry’s legs and looking up directly at the other, seeing that the other at least looked a little less raw now that he was sobered up. But there was a guarded look to Harry’s eyes that Gil wasn’t sure about, it made him uneasy, especially being scrutinized as he was in that moment.

“I was wondering what you were doing coming this way. Thought you were gonna throw yourself off the island. Couldn’t miss that, aye” he stepped out of Gil’s personal space, the movement making Gil fall backwards slightly now that he couldn’t lean against Harry’s body as he had been.

Rubbing his nose Gil knew the other probably didn’t want to watch him kill himself, but it was just something that was said to keep Gil in his place. Couldn’t have the goons getting too intelligent, or complacent.

“Actually I’m writing a letter to Uma” Gil adjusted himself so he could return to scratching at the butchers paper with his pencil, drawing what looked like two sad pirates waiting near the water, one with a very distinctive hook hand.

“Yer what? A letter? Gil do you even know what a letter is?” Harry stepped around Gil, boots trodding on the curled up edge of Gil’s letter before he crouched down and set his hook right through the middle of the drawing, separating picture Gil and picture Harry.

“ _This_ is not a letter, this is a bloody drawing. Are you twelve?” he raised his hook, the paper lifting with the gesture and held the drawing up in front of Gil’s face like he was punishing a dog for chewing a pair of shoes, the thin paper tearing more until the two sides separated completely. Picture Harry nearly floating away in the breeze.

“’M not a kid…” Gil said under his breath, snatching the paper off Harry’s hook and rolling it, and the piece that it had been torn from together in his hands, protecting it from anymore destruction.

“You tell yourself that ‘ _Lil Gaston_ ” Harry said, rolling his eyes at the petulant pout the other was giving him for that.

“And just how to expect to send this letter, hm? You going to bribe Auradon officials to just, what? Become your personal postmen? You’re dreamin!” Harry practically yelled, absolutely having had enough of Gil’s insistence that Uma was coming back, that they were going to raze Auradon with their sea queen.

They were suck on this miserable island, and she was out there, no amount of wishing or writing _letters_ was going to change that.

Gil was flustered, his day had started off comfortable and warm and snuggled with Harry and now Harry was yelling at him. He just couldn’t win.

“Like this!” Gil said standing and pulling a bottle from inside his vest, the old dusty glass thing full of liquor as per Harry’s morning request, and in a moment of frustration Gil had popped the cork and started to pour the amber liquid into the ocean.

“Wh-what the hell do you think you’re doin!?” Harry said trying to snatch the vessel from the other to no avail, watching as his booze went bye bye before his very eyes.

“I’m sending a letter to Uma, and you can’t stop me” with those words Gil began to stuff the two torn pieces of rolled up paper into the bottle, stopping the top with the cork and throwing it hard into the ocean, watching it bob away on the waves.

“You piece of- that was my drink!” Harry looked more upset about the fact that Gil had tossed his drink than the fact he was an idiot. But combined the two things certainly didn’t make Harry _happy_.

“What the hell do you think that will accomplish? There is a bloody barrier, or are you too thick to remember that?” He pointed his hook at Gil’s face, wanting so bad to just punch him, or at least stab him a little bit, but Gil was – dare he say it – his friend. His stupid, attractive, stealing his dreams with Uma, idiot friend. Harry couldn’t hurt him, not really.

“I remember just fine…” of course Gil remembered, he was trapped here like everyone else. And Gaston never let Gil forget that he was just his father’s son, he was just Gaston Jr. The fourth of his name. Had he been Belle’s he might have been given the chance to be somebody, but here he was just an unwanted boy.

“But, I have a theory” Gil said, putting his hands on his hips in a stance he hoped said ‘listen to me’ and not ‘pretending to be an adult’.

“Wow, big words for you, fishbait” Harry rolled his eyes, this whole thing was ridiculous. Gil had a theory did he? The last time Gil had an idea they had accidentally set fire to somebody, and while it had been fun, the intent had not been arson at the time.

“No, really. What if the barrier only keeps us in because we are alive? Like, living villains. Maybe the letter will pass through?” his soft hazel eyes looked to the other with such hope in them, so out of place among glares and intimidation, but it made the buff boy seem so much younger than he really was. So innocent. For a villain. _How irritating._

“You know, that is definitely a thought… Maybe we could try to prove that with a corpse next time instead of my booze? Ya bastard” he was so close to just giving Gil a shove into the water, but it was probably the most reasonable thought Harry had ever heard from Gil. He’d let it go, as long as he didn’t dump his next high in the water. If he did, Gil would be next.

Turning on his feet, Harry grabbed Gil by the shoulders and started to lead him away from the bridge, the whole idea only having served to make Harry in the mood to cause mischief and mayhem.

“But for now, you’re going to entertain me, 't make up for that” Harry said with a wicked smirk, knowing that if he couldn't wipe away his misery in booze, he would do it with screams and hellfire.


End file.
